Fiestas de Alcoba
by GanciaBatido
Summary: El la deseaba.. siempre lo habia echo.. y esa noche.. era su oportunidad de tenerla? RW/GW.. ssi weasleycesst..


**_Capitulo Primero.._**

Había estado observando desde su habitación como el le comía la boca..

¿Cómo se había atrevido?

¿No se acordaba que ella era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo¿No era conciente que..

Cerró los puños con fuerza.. _Solo eran hermanos_.. Compartían la misma casa, compartían la misma familia.. La misma sangre.. Pero _nada más_..

Se alejó de la ventana con tristeza y se acostó en su cama.. Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir… pero solo pensaba en ella… en la rojiza cortina lacia de pelo que caía por su espalda.. la suave y tersa piel blanca que la envolvía.. sus labios rosados.. su armonioso cuerpo.. todo perfecto.. perfecta para el..

_Si pudiera tenerla.. seria el hombre más feliz_..

Pero vivía atormentado; tenerla tan cerca era demasiado trágico.. tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez..

Y poco a poco, el sueño se fue apoderando de su ser..

Sabanas blancas.. El se sentía desfallecer.. ella era suya.. suya y de nadie mas.. ella gemía por el, pedía solo por el.. le pedía solo a el..

De lejos escucho voces.. mas bien risitas.. risas que lo habían despertado..

Se puso de costado, con la cara hacia la pared y agudizo el oído. Risas..

-No Harry- decía la chica en un tono de reproche poco convincente.. Silencio..

-Algún día vas a decir "si Harry"- el que hablaba ahora era Harry..- Y juro que no te vas a arrepentir..

Y mas risitas..

Ron apretó fuerte sus dientes.. la había tocado..

La puerta se abrió, pero solo había entrado una persona.

-Ron?- llamo Harry- Ron!- repitió moviéndole la pierna- ya esta la cena, tenemos que bajar.. Despierta

Ron abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama..

Harry seguía frente a el, esperando que dijera algo.

Pero no lo hizo..

En cambio, miro fijamente los ojos esmeraldas del muchacho parado frente a el tratando de buscar algún sentimiento de culpa; mas no lo hizo, pero vio reflejado en ellos algo de vergüenza.. mucha vergüenza..

_Entonces, tal vez.. el y ella.._

-pasa algo?- pregunto Harry incomodo.. sospechaba que su amigo lo había escuchado hablar con Ginny.. el se había insinuado peligrosamente, no una, sino varias veces, a la menor de los Weasley..

Pero Harry tampoco recibió respuesta alguna.. Ron, simplemente, se había levantado y se pasaba una mano por el rojo cabello, tratando de peinarlo..

Y por primera vez en años, el moreno tuvo temor de su amigo, que con una contextura física mayor a la de el y con algunos centímetros mas de altura, lo había mirado, podría decirse, con algo de rencor..

Pero Ron, así como no le había hablado, tampoco le había echo algo.. aun en total silencio, se había dirigido a la puerta de la habitación y ya bajaba hacia el comedor..

Harry suspiro aliviado y siguió al pelirrojo escaleras abajo..

* * *

Las voces de su familia resonaban como eco en su cabeza; todos charlaban animados mientras comían.. todos menos Ron..

Sentado entre Fred y Harry, podía notar las disimuladas miradas que se dirigían su amigo y su hermana, sentados uno al frente del otro..

Bajo su cabeza y trato de concentrarse en el puré y la pata de pollo que había en su plato, pero no había caso, no podía encontrarle gusto alguno a la comida..

Pero no volvió a levantar la cabeza; sabia que mirar fijamente algo seria muchísimo mejor que seguir atormentandose con lo que pasaba a su alrededor..

-Te pasa algo, Ron?- pregunto minutos mas tarde Arthur al ver a su hijo varón mas chico callado..

-No- mintió Ron sin levantar la vista de su plato..

Todos habían quedado en silencio y lo miraban.. sabia que lo hacían, así como también, sabia que Molly y Arthur se habían mirado fugazmente de un extremo al otro tratando de comunicarse disimuladamente.

-La verdad es que no soporto este dolor de cabeza- Se escucho decir lentamente a si mismo, mientras miraba a su madre fijamente. Error.. su madre tenia ojos marrones almendrados.._ exactamente los mismos ojos que ella.._

Su estomago se encogió repentinamente..- No quiero arruinarles la cena.. prefiero ir a dormir- dijo y se levanto de la silla, dejando a todos con la boca abierta..

Sabia que había sido una excusa estupida; Ron nunca se perdía de las comidas; es mas, eran los momentos que mas esperaba en el día.. y que ese cuentito del dolor de cabeza no le cerraba a nadie presente en esa casa, como sabia que sus padres se habían vuelto a mirar furtivamente, sin tener siquiera la necesidad de comprobarlo..

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba..

Subió a su habitación y escucho como los gemelos reanudaban la charla en la cena, un piso mas abajo.. Busco en la oscuridad la perilla de la luz y la presiono con pesadez..

Miro por un momento el desorden del cuarto, pero ni siquiera la sonrisa que pensaba en su interior pudo manifestarse.

Fue al ropero y saco su pijama. Se desnudo rápidamente y, del mismo modo, se vistió para dormir.

Apago la luz y se acostó… pero el calor lo azotaba.. dio varias vueltas en la cama tratando de ponerse cómodo pero no lo logro.

Se decidió por dormir solo en boxer y se saco el pijama.

Unos quince minutos mas tarde, escucho pasos en la escalera acompañados de las voces de sus hermanos y Harry.

Las voces de los gemelos se alejaban escaleras mas arriba, y el pasillo había quedado en silencio.

Y entonces, apenas unos segundos después, Harry había entrado en la habitación y se había comenzado a desvestir en la oscuridad.

Sintió como se acostaba en la cama de enfrente y como daba vueltas, como el lo había echo en un principio..

-Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa?- pregunto finalmente Harry luego de acomodarse. Pero había sido en vano, Ron fingía que dormía- Se que no estas dormido- observo al no recibir respuesta.. escucho como Ron se movía en su cama mientras sonidos en la cocina llegaban a la habitación; Molly estaba terminando de arreglar todo y se disponia entrgarse al sueño..- Acaso..Soy yo el que te molesta?- Pregunto Harry con timidez- O.. es que.. la extrañas… Extrañas a Hermione?- soltó finalmente..

Ron aclaro sonoramente su garganta, como si lo que escuchaba no podía ser cierto..

Trato de sonreír al ver lo ridículo que sonaba eso, pero se aguanto las ganas

-No me pasa nada Harry, en serio- le contesto tratando de parecer calmado..

Se preparo para un nuevo ataque de preguntas, pero no había sido necesario; la habitación estaba en silencio..

Cerro los ojos y se obligo a vaciar su mente, para que el sueño llegara rápidamente..

Pero los abrió rápidamente..

No podía decir si había dormido algo o no; le parecía que recién había apoyado su cabeza en la almohada.

Miro el reloj de la mesita de luz; era la 1 de la madrugada..

Harry roncaba tranquilamente a su izquierda..

_Y la necesidad volvió a él.._

La necesidad de verla.. de poder observarla.. de retener su aroma en el..

Un nuevo ronquido de Harry le dio el coraje para levantarse de la cama..

¿se habría atrevido él, su mejor amigo, a tocarla?

Sigilosamente, salio a la oscuridad del pasillo y camino unos pasos a su derecha..

Se freno en la puerta que había en la pared opuesta a la suya, tomo el picaporte..

Entonces, mil razones se le cruzaron para no entrar allí.. pero el deseo era mas fuerte.. su amor era mas fuerte..

Entro sin vacilar pero se alejo de la puerta para no arrepentirse..

Inevitablemente, sus ojos ya se habían dirigido a la persona acostada en la única cama de la habitación.. Y allí estaba ella, dormía placidamente, tan solo con una camiseta ajustada y la ropa interior de abajo, como todos los veranos desde que eran chicos.. aunque la niñez había quedado en el pasado..

Sin poder evitarlo, sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía completamente y luego llegaba esa ola de calor que terminaba concentrada entre sus piernas..

Ladeo la cama sin hacer ruido alguno y se sentó junto a ella..

Era una cama de una sola plaza; sabia que si se acostaba ella se daría cuenta..

Pero sin haberlo pensado ni una vez, se encontró acostado junto a ella, de costado, mirándole la espalda.. Lo suficiente lejos como para que no se notara su erección, pero lo suficiente cerca como para llenarse de su perfume..

Extendió su mano y con un dedo acaricio la longitud del brazo de Ginny, hasta sentir que ella se despertaba..

-Harry?-Pregunto con voz adormilada la muchacha y sin voltearse..- Te dije que no qu..

Pero Ron se había apegado a ella, apoyándose completamente en el frágil cuerpo de su hermana, haciéndose notar..

Ella lo sabia; se había dado cuenta que la persona que estaba acostada no era Harry..

Y con gran habilidad, Ron poso una mano en la boca de la pelirroja y con la otra la volteo suavemente para quedar cara a cara..

Sabia que no tenia otra alternativa; ese era el momento.._ ese era el momento de la verdad.._

Se miraron fijamente.. con seguridad, Ron saco su mano de la boca de Ginny, ya no hacia falta ese gesto..

Continuaban cuerpo con cuerpo; Ron sentía que volvía a envolverse en un mar caluroso, aunque sabia que mas excitado no iba a estar en vida..

Y siguieron mirándose fijamente.. por segundos, tal vez minutos..

Y entonces, solo entonces, Ginny sujeto a su hermano por la espalda, acercando su boca al formado pecho de hombre que tenia al frente..

-Ron..- susurro ahogadamente antes de besar la piel que le cubría el corazón..

**[N/A: SIGO CON EL FIC?**

****

**..::GanciaBatido::..**


End file.
